


Loving You Like Worship

by triggerlil



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Drabble, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Present Tense, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: "The thought of losing you scares me."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660129
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	Loving You Like Worship

Harry brushes a strand of hair out of Draco’s eyes, twirling it around his finger. Soft lamplight falls over the bed, pure and warm, washing Draco’s pale skin in a delicate glow.

“I had the dream again,” Draco whispers into the pillow, avoiding Harry’s gaze.

Harry knows the one he’s talking about—he’s had it himself, ones in the same broken vein—blood gushing from open wounds, fire crackling over images and jarring him awake. Draco’s woken up crying the past few nights, the silent sort, where he doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Harry starts wiping tears from his cheeks. He’s been having a recurring dream, he said, where Harry was lost to the fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement, where Harry fell off his broom trying to rescue him.

“It’ll be alright, love,” Harry murmurs, rubbing small circles into Draco’s back. 

“I just—the thought of losing you scares me,” he says like a confession—as if he shouldn’t be—as if Harry isn’t insurmountably terrified of losing Draco, too.

Being in bed with Draco now, white sheets bunched around their legs, feels like a revelation. Draco’s guilt the testimony, a twisted form of repentance. 

“You won’t lose me,” Harry breaths, tapping out a rhythm above Draco’s heart, “I’ll always be right here.” 

He hopes Draco understands what he means, face pressed into the mattress, breathing hitched. That loving him feels like worship, the way Draco falls to his knees for Harry, the most beautiful declaration of faith. Harry can’t lose that; he can’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm really happy with how this turned out!! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment, they help motivate me to keep writing~ 🥰


End file.
